Project Ysa
Project Ysa was an Imperial scheme that yielded a Neuro-Toxin called Ysachuenq. This toxin suppressed Force Sensitives in actually using any Force Abilities. When Dalin Flime brought the Ysalamir creatures to Coruscant, an aid of Emperor Palpatine purchased one of the small creatures and presented it to the Emperor. Taking the pet, he cast it off unimpressed and gave little heed to the creature until he began to notice an oddity to the creature's innate ability to protect itself in a type of bubble that resisted anything of the Force. Amazed by the creature he ordered that Flime be arrested. Following torture and eventual execution, Palpatine ordered Bio-Engineer Ra'al Benaris to take a team to Myrkr to research the creatures. On the green planet Ra'al Benaris soon learned how to manipulate the pleuiana glands of the small creature and effectively recreate the bubble ability from its cordial toxin wall, however it was only sustainable for a very short amount of time. By chance however it was found that when applied to Force Sensitive blood, it seemed to place midi-chlorians in a state of unconsciousness, rendering them ineffectual. Upon further research Palpatine insisted that this toxin could be the key in suppressing all Force abilities, thus negating the possibility of future force sensitive children. Later aided by Doctor Yren Starmist, the Empire began to apply this toxin to children that were force sensitive. The results were disastrous with all the children unable to survive the ordeal. Doctor Starmist later theorised that it may be possible to successfully administer the toxin before the child is born using the mother to sustain the life of the child, and so with the blessing of Palpatine, Imperial Assassin Coali Lumerre offered herself and her unborn child as the first test subject. The neuro-toxin now referred to as Ysachuenq was administered directly to the mother, via a standard injection. The new addition to the mother's bloodstream passed the toxin on through the placenta and umbilical cord to the unborn child. Able to sustain the well being of the mother and child, the woman stayed bedridden for seven weeks further, until the child was born through artificial conception. Almost immediately the mother made a full recovery, the newborn however was sickly ill and not expected to survive, though it showed signs that the toxins had indeed worked. A medic named Cordine Salasuare stole the child from the Research Facility and fled to Chandrila. Eventually she was found, arrested and executed however there was no sign of the child. Following the first test subject a further fifteen unborn children and their mothers were trialled in the administering of the neuro-toxin. Of the fifteen, thirteen survived, and with Palpatine insistent that it would be a good measure to control the numbers of Force Sensitive children being born across all Imperial Space, a late third trimester program known publicly as Infiza-Puri is currently in use for all expectant mothers. Supposedly guaranteeing to allow the child to remain in a stable condition until birth, most mothers happily enter clinics around the galaxy to undergo the administering of this dangerous neuro-toxin. Project Ysa was also utilised in the later Imperial scheme, Project Keeper II. Foot Note This is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Technology